Wishing Star
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: 5 wishes on a shooting star.


**Wishing Star**

It was late at night when the first star popped up. They had read about stars, but neither 2 nor 5 had ever actually seen one.

"Oh, 5! Look!" 2 breathed pointing to the heavens.

5's head jerked away from the project he had been working on. 2 was looking at the star through their telescope. 5 put down his tools and ran up to his mentor.

"Look!" 2 said handing the telescope to 5 and bouncing on the tips of his feet excitedly.

5 peered through the device and looked up at the small white glow in the pitch black sky. Slowly, he began to smile.

"Oh! There's another one!" 2 said suddenly.

"Where?" 5 asked.

"Over there," 2 pointed.

5 aimed the telescope at the new star. 2 chuckled gleefully and clapped his hands together. 5 watched his friend's face light up brighter than both stars in the sky. He lit up as well, but for a different reason.

He loved being with 2. 2 made him feel happy, and safe, and a whole array of pleasant things he couldn't quite explain. He couldn't even imagine his life without 2. True, he could go a good three plus hours without seeing 2 in a day but even after spending half a day with either 6, or 7, or the twins, by the end of the day, it was 2 he was (and wanted to be) with.

"Oh!"

2 pointed to a star that rocketed across the sky illuminating the black sea above.

"Wh-what is-?" 5 began.

"It's a shooting star," 2 advanced to get a closer look. He paused by the wire fence they had created around the watch tower and watched.

5 walked up beside 2 and resting his hand on 2's.

"Make a wish," 2 whispered.

"What?"

"When you see a shooting star you're supposed to wish on it. Go on!" 2 urged.

"Uhm…okay…I wish…" 5 started.

"Shh! No, don't say it out loud," 2 chuckled covering 5's mouth.

5 closed his eye. He could only think of one thing he truly wanted. When he made his wish, he opened his eye and saw the star was gone.

2 rested his head on 5's shoulder.

"Did you make your wish?" 2 asked.

"Yeah," 5 replied quietly resting his cheek against the metal plate on 2's head. "I wished that…"

2 put his finger to 5's lips. "Don't tell me," he laughed a little and then explained: "If you say your wish out loud it won't come true."

5 closed his mouth suddenly. "Di-did you make your wish?" he asked.

"I didn't wish for anything," 2 said smiling.

5 was confused and upset. Upset because 2 wouldn't get whatever it was he really wanted, and confused because he seemed totally fine with it. "Why?"

2 looked up into 5's only eye. Smiling that same old smile, 2 responded: "I already have what I really want."

He closed 5's left hand tightly between his own two. 5 grinned. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against 2's.

"2, I…" he began.

2 looked at him. "Yes?"

5 looked away for a moment. Just then, he jerked forward and placed his lips on 2's. As quickly as he had done it, he moved away. 2 stared at him, mouth agape.

"I…"

Before 2 could finish his sentence, 5 took his mentors face in his hands.

They stared at each other for a long time. There was a similar look in both their eyes, a pleading, needing look. 2 suddenly relaxed into 5's arms and his apprentice hugged him close.

"I already have what I really want," 2 echoed in a whisper.

5 smiled and hugged 2 closer. 2's fingers gripped the burlap of 5's shoulders and nuzzled his cheek into one of 5's buttons. "I hope you wish comes true, 5."

"Heh, so do I…" 5 laughed softly. He placed a small kiss on the top of 2's head. "W-we should, uhm, probably go to sleep now…"

"Are you tired?" 2 asked.

"No."

"Then let's stay up," 2 said squeezing 5 tight around the waist.

5 smiled. He took 2's face in his hands again and gave him another small kiss on the lips. "Alright."

So they stayed up later. They stayed up in the watch tower together until morning came.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. 5 had watch in horror as the one person who meant the most to him lost his life. He had gained and regained friends but he had lost 2. He did his best to pull through. He knew he couldn't let his anguish distract him from the madness that was happening. For a brief moment, he felt as though there was a glimpse of hope still left. He didn't have 2 anymore, but he still had his friends, and the factory had been destroyed. But the machine came back and it took 5's life.

Inside the machine, 5 was still aware of things, but he couldn't _see_ anything. He could _hear_ anything. But he felt something. He felt a presence. It was 2. He knew it. It felt as though he was shifting inside of the machine. 5 tried as hard as he could to stay near 2. He wouldn't let 2 slip away from him again.

At some point, 5 felt 2 get ripped away from him again. But this time, he followed and not even on his own accord. Now he felt as though he was in a more confined space. Either that or he just felt closer to 2. They were still shifting, but not as much as before.

There was a glimpse of light all of a sudden. Something inside of him made it clear what was happening although he wasn't quite sure why. Earlier he thought he heard distant voices. Familiar voices. It sounded almost like 9 and 7. Something about letting them go; but it was so vague he couldn't make out what they were saying. Now he knew it was time to go. He wasn't sure where, but it wasn't where he had once lived.

2's presence left him for a moment and 5 felt a twinge of pain. But suddenly he rose from the talisman. He looked up to see 9 and smiled sheepishly. 9 smiled, clearly happy to see his two first friends.

2 and 5 looked at each other and 2 rested his hand on 5's shoulder. Somehow, he had been aware of 5's achievements while he was away. 2 was proud. 5 smiled, happy to see 2 again.

Just then, 2 began walking away. He started walking towards his own spot where a stake with a piece of burlap with his number on it stood. 5's own number was by the exact spot where he had risen from the talisman.

Presently, 5 was somewhere in the sky. Somewhere amongst the clouds that so often covered the sky and the stars. He recalled bitterly the horrible sinking feeling in his core as 2 walked away from him. His wish would never come true, would it? 5 was sure he had never let slip what he had wished for to anyone, not even 2. Maybe wishing on stars didn't work.

5 had almost not allowed himself to be released. He didn't know where he would go or what would happen once he got there. And plus, he didn't want to leave his friends. After so many years he had finally reunited with 7 and the twins. And 9. He had only known 9 for a while but he felt as though they were as close as he had been to 6.

9 wasn't ready to let his friend go either. But looking at each other, they realized 5 had to go. He needed to be free. He couldn't possibly stay on Earth after everything that had happened. So 5 allowed himself to be free.

5 still wasn't sure where he was, but he knew it wasn't on Earth. He looked down and saw his own hands. They were transparent now and foggy. 5 knew he was dead but there was still that feeling of living incompletion. The way he had felt his whole life, that there was something unfinished. Something incomplete about himself and it wasn't his missing eye.

Just then, a pair of foggy, transparent, green arms wrapped around him. 5 looked up at 2 and smiled. 2 took 5's hands assuring him he would never leave him again. From the look in 5's eye, 2 could tell 5's wish had come true.

**THE END**

_**Had this idea in my head for a while and FINALLY sat down and wrote it 8D HUZZAH! Sorry for all the rambling about what went on in the machine and such, I don't know if it was necessarily needed but I just had to write it so…hope you don't mind the big paragraphs-lawl-. Enjoy.**_

_**-Alex**_


End file.
